


With you gone I can't feel anything

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" If you do it then you're not just screwing yourself over, but everyone else, including me!" Beth cried out.</p><p>Chapter two will have the awesome surprising twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you gone I can't feel anything

It seemed perfect to everyone. Daryl couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel the joy in Michonne. Couldn't feel the eagerness in Carl. Couldn't feel the happiness in Glenn. He couldn't feel a thing. If he had to choose between this place and the house he found with Beth then he would've picked the house with Beth without a second thought. The thought that ran through his mind was what would it be like if Beth was there with them? Beth deserved to be there. Hell she deserved to be there more than him. That's what happens to the good people though. The good people all get killed. If anyone deserved to see Maggie and the others again it was Beth. She never lost faith for one second and yet she died not knowing whether or not her sister was out there somewhere. She was only seconds away from seeing Maggie and that was another thing pissed Daryl off. If that damn cop bitch wouldn't have shot Beth she would be here with him and he would smile. The only time he had smiled since Beth's death was when he thought about how beautiful and strong she was. Hell if she was here he would've smiled when they left that hospital, would've smiled when it rained, would've smiled right at this moment. Instead all he could feel was numbness and emptiness. She was gone and it killed him. He would never hear her voice again, never hear her words of encouragement, never be able to wrap his strong arms firmly around her petite body. He'd never be able to carry her the way he carried her after she sprained her ankle, he'd never be able to give her a 'serious' piggyback ride again. He'd never feel her small pale fingers entwining with his again. Never again would he hear her beautiful voice that he claimed was annoying, but secretly he loved it, of course though he wouldn't have admitted that to her, which he now wished he had. He'd never again feel her petite arms wrapping around him as she hugged him. Her hugs was one of the many things he would miss about her. He never admitted it but when she hugged him he felt at peace in a way that felt so perfect. There were so many things he regretfully never admitted to Beth. Only everything about Beth and him would remain in memories. That was the problem. Daryl didn't want it to be memories. He wanted Beth to be there right with him. He didn't want Beth to be his past, he wanted her to be his future. He wouldn't sleep. Ever since Beth died he rarely slept and it made him even worse. He couldn't find sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he seen Beth in that hospital. It went the same way every time. First, she stared at him in shock and he studied those scars with anger. Next, she turned to Dawn. Then, quicker than ever she pulled a pair of scissors from her cast and jabbed it into Dawn's chest. Then, the next thing he seen was her blonde head jerk back and her scarlet red blood flying from her head and finding it's way onto Daryl's skin, just as she had found her way into his heart. Then the world went into slow motion as Beth slowly fell to the ground, a pool of crimson red blood formed around her head. 

Daryl couldn't shake the memories away. He couldn't shake off the pain like everyone expected him too. It hurt so much. Just knowing that he'd never feel her presence again was enough to shatter him. Her words pierced his heart stronger than any arrow could. " You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon." He wanted to drop to his knees and cry out. If only that would bring her back then he would do it a million times. If taking on hundreds of walkers was what it took to get her back then he'd do it without any hesitation. 

It was late in the evening when Daryl sat on the porch. They were at the Alexandria Safe-Zone and instead of feeling relief like he should've, he still remained to feeling nothing but emptiness. If only he would've not opened that door. He wanted to spend the rest of his days with Beth. If he had to choose one person out of the group to be with then it would be Beth, he knew that for a fact, or at least it would've been Beth. At the beginning he thought Beth was nothing but a foolish girl. Those moments alone led him care about her. She changed him. She did what a thousand people couldn't do. 

Daryl felt the tears eagerly exploring his cheeks against his will. His shoulder shook as he sobbed into his hands. Rubbing his eyes he glanced to his crossbow that loyally laid beside him. He found himself grabbing an arrow and aiming it at his heart. With a slow and steady breath he stared up at the sky. 

" Daryl?" A familiar voice interrupted, causing him to freeze. It was a voice he would never ever forget until the day he died. Which, he had planned to be today. He couldn't take this anymore. 

His eyes scanned the familiar face of a blonde girl that positioned herself on her knees and hovered in front of him. " What are you doing?" She asked, her blue eyes scanning the arrow in Daryl's hands. Those blue eyes that Daryl would kill to look into once again. 

" B-Beth," he stuttered, almost not recognizing his own voice. There she was sitting in front of him. The scars still remained on her beautiful face and skin had grown where the bullet hole had been. Though the ident of the bullet hole was still there. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go but he couldn't bring himself to move. 

" What are you doing?" Beth repeated. " Why's that arrow in your hand?" Then realization hit her almost harder than the bullet that had cruelly hit her head. " You were going to do it weren't you?" Beth asked, narrowing her eyes at him. 

Daryl felt his throat close. He attempted to answer but no words would come out, so at last he settled with guiltily nodding his head. 

" It's not the answer Daryl. Trust me. I thought it was the answer too once. Don't put yourself through that. You can't just give up. I don't want you to give up. Remember when I said you'd be the last man standing? Well I meant it Daryl. Don't prove me wrong. You and I both know that if you don't shove that arrow through your chest that you'll be the last man standing. Prove to me that I'm right." 

Daryl felt tears pouring down his face and he couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried. His body heaved heavily as he shook with anger and sadness. " Yer really here, right? Ya' ain't dead." 

Beth stared at him intently before dipping her head, sadness filling her blue eyes. That was the last thing Daryl wanted to see in those blue eyes. " Daryl," she said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. That's when he realized it. Beth wasn't there. This was a hallucination, it was all in his mind. He seen her hand on his arm but he couldn't feel her. He felt like shouting or screaming in anger. He wanted to feel again, to touch her. " Daryl listen to me." Beth begged, leaning closer. " You need to sleep, you're exhausted."

Daryl roughly shook his head before glancing back at the arrow held firmly in his hands. " Ya' ain't dead. Beth damn it ya' can't be dead." 

Beth's eyes softened but widened as he held the arrow back up to his chest. " You can't do that!" She cried out. " If you do that then your just screwing yourself over! You know what? You're not only screwing yourself over but you're screwing everyone else over too! They need you Daryl! You're screwing me over too. I have faith in you! I need you to take care of them for me Daryl! Please don't do this to yourself, or them, or even me!" 

Daryl shook with anger and grief. The arrow fell to the ground as his hands shook. " Why'd ya' go Beth?" 

" The hell you crying over?" Beth snapped. Daryl pulled his head back with shock. His mind spun as Beth went from being Beth to large man. The man stared at him with harsh, almost black eyes. " You're crying like some little kid that lost it's blanket. And I can assure you that I'm no Beth. Pretty sure that's a girl's name."

Daryl studied the man. A small scar stretched from the man's left eyebrow to the bottom of his cheek bone. Daryl's breathing stilled as he noticed the man had a large butcher knife in his front pocket. Quickly he reached for his crossbow. This man wasn't safe. Only two things were screaming through his mind at that moment; Beth and that he needed to find the others and get all of them the hell out of this place.


End file.
